happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingin' It/Trivia
Trivia * Cuddles, Giggles, Mime, Petunia, Pop, Cub and Lumpy are all featured on the safety sheet Flaky looks at. Seeing as how they're all currently on the plane, alive and well, it would have made more sense to use Generic Tree Friends on the sheet. However, the people making the show could have been trying to save money this way by recycling the same character models again instead of creating new ones, seeing as how the TV series got cancelled because of budget problems. It could also have been foreshadowing for later in the episode. *After Mime's head is run over, one of Mime's eyes can be seen blinking. *This episode marks the second time Flaky has inadvertently popped an inflatable safety device with her quills. She previously popped a life raft in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *This episode also marks the third time Flaky has narrowly avoided being eaten by a shark, the previous two instances occurring in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Wipe Out!. *This is one of the few episodes where Cub's death was not caused by Pop's carelessness. *When Lumpy talks on his cellphone, he says "Guess where I'm going... Hawaii!". This suggests that the plane's destination is Hawaii. *Lumpy's use of a laptop in this episode reveal that computers are canon in the Happy Tree Friends world. It is also the first and only time a computer was used in a regular episode. The other instances of a character using a computer was Cuddles in YouTube 101: Subscriptions and Russell in YouTube Copyright School but those are irregular episodes. *Lumpy's machines include a coffee maker, a printer/copier, a filing cabinet, a microwave, a Kaypro with a satellite, and a big satellite. *This is the only episode that Flaky stars in without co-starring with anyone else. *If Pop broke Cub's fall, then this would be the first time Pop dies and Cub survives. This happens again in A Vicious Cycle, Spare Tire, and Cubtron Z. *The music in the airport is reused in the game Stay On Target. *This episode reveals that Flaky has aviophobia which is the fear of flying. Another name for the fear of flying is aerophobia or pteromerhanophobia. *This is Mime's longest and most painful death to date, which says a lot considering how he rarely suffers when he dies. *If Pop and Cub died, Toothy, Cro-Marmot, and The Mole would be the only survivors of this episode. *When Mime "tells" Lumpy to put his typewriter away, Cuddles can be seen shaking his head in dissatisfaction. ** When Lumpy starts talking on the phone, Cuddles glares at him again. *The way Mime's facial skin falls loose from wind pressure is somewhat similar to Giggles' death in Better Off Bread. However, he survives the injury. * When one of the barf bags Cuddles played with is sucked out of the plane, it has a frightened expression for comic effect. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Mime's injury. *This episode has a similar title to Milkin' It. *No one in this episode wore a seat belt, which is the basic safety procedure when on-board an aircraft. *Nobody dies until 3 minutes in this episode. *Lumpy speaks the most English in this episode. Cultural References *The title of this episode means to perform a task without knowing what you actually have to do and is similar to Canadian teen sitcom Wingin' It. *The moral of the episode means to think carefully about what your going to do before you do it. **Coincidentally, the moral seems to be the answer to the meaning of the title. *The zoom in when Flaky first looks at the plane references numerous Alfred Hitchcock movies. *The way Flaky gets scared while she's in the plane may be a reference from Final Destination 5, where the character, Sam Lawton, worries about dying in an airplane with Molly Harper. It may also be a reference to Final Destination 1. Alternatively, it may simply be another of Flaky's many phobias. *The plane is a turboprob aircraft, which is unusual as turbofan aircrafts are much more common today. **The plane also resembles a Douglas DC-3, an airplane from the 1930s. *Petunia's death is similar and may be a reference to the 1988 remake of The Blob where the titular monster gruesomely drags a handyman face first down a sink. Superlatives *Cuddles' death is similar to his own death in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Giggles' death in Buns of Steal, and Cub's death in Let It Slide. It's also similar to his injuries in I Get a Trick Out of You, Mime to Five, and See You Later, Elevator, along with Petunia's injury in See What Develops. *Giggles' death is similar to Cuddles' deaths from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya or Blast from the Past. *Petunia's death is similar to her later death in Read 'em and Weep. *Flaky's injury is the same as Petunia's death in the "Swim" option in her Smoochie. Continuity *Petunia's OCD is visited for the third time in this episode, the first two being Wishy Washy and Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Production Notes *This episode aired on YouTube on April 27, 2012, as confirmed on Twitter, along with Easy Comb, Easy Go and Tongue in Cheek. The name for the mix is "Eleventh Hour" (the original title being "Good and Nice Eleven"). Lumpy, Sniffles and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Lumpy dies once and Sniffles dies twice while The Mole survives in all three. *Originally, this episode was going to be named Sky's the Limit, but the creators changed it at the last minute for unknown reasons. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia